


It Was Always You

by romanee



Series: Tokyo Ghoul Au - Ships [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Gore, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/pseuds/romanee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Ayy so I’ve been itching to write this and got it done! Gonna make a 2nd series on here just for ships in my tokyo ghoul au setting and this is the 1st one to start things off!  
> If there are any mistakes I'll fix them at a later time.  
> Warinings: Gore, blood loss  
> Ages: All in their 20's or older

****Blood was leaving his body at a rapid pace.

 

Everything hurt and the man he loved was going to kill him. Then again he knew what he was getting into from the very beginning.  Living a lie for love, who would have thought he’d do something as stupid as to falling in love with a human?

Probably the biggest mistake he’d made in all his life.

~~~

He had been wandering around looking for food for him and Gou; she was visiting from the 13th ward so he wanted to treat her to a nice meal when he spotted the lone Dove. Sure the guy looked big, but Rin had taken out a ton of Doves in his life, he was confident he would be able to kill this one just the same.  

But his error in thinking was that he thought the Dove was alone, he didn’t realize there had been two of them. And now he was paying the price.

He had attacked the Dove, he was successful in landing in a few good hit, but then his back stung and when he glanced over his shoulder he saw the second Dove with his quinque ready to strike again. But Rin’s body had stopped moving at the sight of the new Dove, because it wasn’t any other Dove. It was Sousuke.

His body only moved when the blade in Sousuke’s hands went through his abdomen and he felt the quinque of the other Dove smash into his back.

His body was tossed to the side and he coughed up blood as the two talked.

“Makoto! You okay?”

“Yeah, just a little beat up nothing too bad.”

_Makoto… Sousuke’s brother…._

Rin clenched his fist into the ground, he should have known, Sousuke always talked about his family and how much they meant to him. He had to get out of here. Now.

Ignoring the pain and the blood flowing out of his abdomen, Rin rushed to his feet trying to sprint away.

Behind him he heard Sousuke yell out and loud footsteps started to follow after him.

A part of Rin telling him just to seclude them so he could show Sousuke it was him and he made a mistake, but then he thought of Gou, he couldn’t put her at risk for his mistakes. So instead he released his kagune a fought back to the best of his ability with it feeling like his guts were going to fall out of him.

He never knew how strong Sousuke was. He was beautifully terrifying.

Sousuke was yelling for him to give up, but he couldn’t his body wouldn’t let him.

Then his foot slipped and the base of Sousuke weapon slammed in to his stomach; more blood spilled from his mouth covering the inside of his mask dirty shade of red.  

After that everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Him falling to the ground and Sousuke saying all ghouls should just die.

Then a sharp pain ran through his body, eyes widening he looked down and the quinque was threw his chest where his heart rested.

His shaking hand touched the blade that was taking his life. While his other hand reached for his mask.

~~~

Both ghoul and dove were breathing hard and once the mask fell from the ghouls face the dove’s eyes widened at seeing the face of his lover.

No words were exchanged but just as the ghoul’s life left his body he whispered words for his lover and killer.

 

_I will always love you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
